


Board Breaking Yellow Lover

by artisticNutcase



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One breaks and freaks.<br/>The other fixes and calms. </p><p>They're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Breaking Yellow Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just drabbling around for fluff. I mean fun.

Your name is MITUNA CAPTOR and you are extremely bored. 

You must have been dead for an eternity and you just don't know what to do anymore. Usually you'd grab your skateboard and practice grinding on rails or doing other kinds of stunts to impress your r4d matesprit. But Cronus bullied you again -or at least you think he did, you're never sure-, took your board and broke it. You don't have the skills to fix it, anymore. When you were able to use your psionics you had no trouble repairing things like this. You probably wouldn't even need them for this, but you can't really think straight. It's tough for you. 

You sigh as you prop up your head with one gloved hand. Sitting on a staircase, you wonder where Latula ran off to this time. Maybe Porrim. They seem to get along really well in your opinion. You could go to Kurloz and maybe have some moirail quality time, but you'd have to go looking for him and you might run into Cronus again who never really seems excited to see you.

You glance around. “HUHH?” You raise you eyebrows when you notice a white board with red wheels lying on the floor. It seems to be abandoned by it's owner. You get up and wobble over to it. You pick it up and look around. “L47UL4??” You yell your matesprit's name, but there is no response. There are none of your friends around who could have left this here and it's unusual for this toy to be by itself. But you welcome it happily and with a smile. You just found a way to spend your time on something. 

You turn back to the staircase you had been sitting on. There is a rail attached to it. And there is a functioning skateboard in your hands. Latula has told you a million times that it does not bother her if you use her things. Well, only because you asked a million times. But she has been nice to you each time you asked. She is always nice to you. You often wake up from a nap and realize that your head is resting on her lap. Sometimes she removes your helmet to stroke your hair when you nap or when you are awake.

You have started to walk up the stairs and that sweet thought causes you to forget paying attention to where you are going. You trip over the last step of the staircase and fall forward. You curse, throwing a tantrum. You yell things no one would understand, things you yourself don't even know the meaning of. If they have one, at all. 

The white board fell out of your hands and rolled a few feet until it suddenly stopped. You get back on your feet and go to pick it up. You look at the rail. This should be enough distance to give you a decent speed. You put the skateboard on the ground again, making it face the rail. You stand on top with one foot and take a couple of deep breaths. You try to encourage yourself that you can do it perfectly this time. You tell yourself that Latula will be so proud of you. Maybe some of the others will think you're as cool as her then. You smile sheepishly. 

You push yourself forward using the foot on the ground. You then place it beside the foot on the board and bend a little to get into a position that allows you to have more control over the toy. You swear you can feel your heart race inside your body as you approach the rail. You bend your knees and get ready for the jump. Closer, closer... Jump! You make it, you are grinding down. And then everything happens in a flash. You practiced keeping your balance so it's no problem for you to make it all the way down. But as you arrive at the ground you feel like the skateboard got stuck on something. The sudden stop of the toy causes you to fall off of it and slide over the floor until you hit your head on a wall. Thank god for that helmet. 

You curl up a little, resting on the floor. You failed. Once again. You failed. You couldn't make her be proud of you. You couldn't earn anyone's respect. You don't want to yell right now. You don't want to shout gibberish and pointless words. You stay like this for a few minutes until you force yourself to sit up. You make a quiet sob. You feel the need to apologize to someone, but there is still nobody around you could apologize to. No one but yourself. 

The board is sitting idly on the ground, close to the rail, right where you involuntarily left it behind. You crawl over on all fours. It's probably time to return this to it's owner. She must be worried about it already. You reach out for the close rail and pull yourself up from the ground. Well, at least you can ride this thing as long as you don't meet any stairs or rails. A little smile appears on your face. Yes, you can do that. And you can bring the board back to your beloved matesprit. Maybe she'll be proud of you, after all. At least a little. 

You get on top of it and try to ride it the same way you did before jumping onto the rail. “WH47 7H3...” The small smile retreats and instead another frown replaces it. The board won't move. Why won't the board move? You make a little growl at it and get off. You grab it from the ground and yell at it. “WHY W0N7 Y0U MOV3 Y0U P135H3 0F 5H1TZ?!?!” No response. Of course not. An inanimate object will not suddenly start talking to you. It might be mildly surprising if it did. 

You turn the darned thing around. Maybe the bottom will reveal why it doesn't allow you to be cool enough to ride it. It looks perfectly fine. You try to spin the wheels individually.

Suddenly a face of utter terror replaces your annoyed facial expression. Two of the four wheels won't budge. You begin trembling. You fucked up. Completely. You broke it. You broke Latula's board. You knew that you would probably fail at grinding. But you still did it. You broke it. No. She will hate hate you. God no. She will no longer kiss your cheek and caress your hair. Dear merciful lord no! What should you do?!

You look around in fear. No one saw you right? Right! You can just- No you cannot. You could never lie to her. She is honest and nice and sweet and you could never lie. Not to her. Never ever. But what if she hates you because of this? What will you do? You can't hate her back!  
You take a deep breath. And another. You try to calm down, but you can't. You are trembling and worried and you feel like you are going to pass out. Maybe you should consult Kurloz. But what if someone hears your conversation with him? No, no, no this won't do. You need to be honest. You think you remember Kankri saying something about honesty once. You think you remember him telling you that honesty is one of the most important things in an emotional relationship. Or maybe he was telling someone else and you were just there. 

Either way he is right. 

With that thought in mind you nod to yourself and tuck the broken board underneath your arm. You notice how slow walking is compared to rolling. You really wish your skateboard would work again. Well maybe starting now you will take walks with Latula instead of rides. 

It takes you a bit to find her. When you do you see her talking to Kankri. You walk over, approaching her from behind. You are about to speak up and interrupt their conversation when you are in earshot and can hear what they are talking about.

“you sur3 you h4v3nt s33n 1t, k4nkz? 1tz r34lly 1mport4nt to m3.”

“I am p9sitive that I have n9t seen y9ur wheeled t9y f9r immature wigglers with9ut y9u riding 9n it. It may n9t 6e any 9f my 6usiness and if s9 I h9pe y9u will excuse me, 6ut h9w did you l9se it? It d9esnt seem easy t9 l9se s9mething y9u sc99t 9n.”

“1 told you!!! 1 w4z t4k1ng 4 n4p n3xt to mt 4nd wh3n 1 wok3 up 1t w4z gon3! 1m p sur3 som3on3 took 1t. r3m3mb3r how w3 4lw4yz took 34ch oth3rz junk? some ppl probz st1ll do th4t. m4yb3 cronz or d4mz.”

“Y9u must n9t accuse any 9f 9ur c9mpani9ns of stealing. As I t9ld every9ne very 9ften, it is n9t pr9per t9-”

“s4v3 your br34th. just h3lp m3 f1nd my bo4rd pls. 1t m34nz so much to m3. 1ll  
l1st3n to your pr34ch1ng 4ft3r th4t, but 1 n33d to f1nd 1t f1rst!!!”

You take a couple of steps backwards. It is worse than you expected. You hoped that she would be able to find or make a new board somehow. But it will not mean anything in comparison to the one you have tucked underneath your arm. Neither of them seem to have noticed you, yet, so you sneak away and quit eavesdropping.

You sit down on the staircase from before. Your matesprit's board is sitting next to you. You bury your face in your hands. What have you done? She will be devastated when she finds out. You refuse to tell her. Screw honesty. Screw Kankri for talking about it. It's worth nothing if it costs you your precious matespritship. You'll just hide the board somewhere where she will not find it. And if she asks you whether you have seen it you will tell her that you have not. 

“Yo, mt b4b3!!!”

Crud.

You recognize Latula coming your way. You have to think fast. You grab her four-wheeled toy and get up. You put it into a nearby chest and close said chest.

The girl stops walking when she's next to you.

“wh4t w4z th4t?”

“UHH, WH47 W45 W4HT?” You try to play stupid. She raises an eyebrow in confusion at you.

“d1dnt you just put som3th1ng 1n th4t ch3zt? >8? som3th1ng wh1t3???” 

“N0P3.”

“ … k th3n.” She does not sound too convinced. But at least she says she is.  
“h4v3 you s33n my bo4rd? no1 knowz wh3r3 1t 1s!!” 

“N0!!!” You yell a little too loudly, obviously surprising your matesprit. 

“ c4lm down, hun, no prob 1f you d1dnt s33 1t.” She smiles, trying to reassure you. But you can't be reassured because you actually know where it is and it's so close that she can probably sense it.  
“h3lp m3 s34rch, k, b4b3z? w3ll do som3 stuntz l4t3r!” She grins as she promises you this.  
“l3mm3 ch3ck th1s ch3st.” She reaches out.

“N0!!!” You shout at her and try to pull her away.

“4lr1ght, 4lr1ght!” She raises her hands.  
“1 wont, s33??? now pls c4lm down 4nd t3ll m3 why your3 4ct1ng so w31rd.”

You start to shout random words and gibberish like you often do. You cling to her as you do so, worried that she will leave. She does not. Instead she pulls you into a tight hug and presses her full and soft lips onto yours to shut you up. It works and even after eons, her kisses still cause a thick yellow blush to creep across your cheeks. She pulls away and you are quiet.

“now. wh4t h4pp3n3d?” She is concerned, or at least you think she sounds like she is concerned. You look at her.

“1 BR0K3Z 17.. 1M 5H0RRY...” You mutter. You couldn't do it after all. You couldn't lie to her face. But even so you feel relieved somehow.

“ … you m34n my bo4rd? wh3r3 1s 1t? why d1dnt you t3ll m3?” You respond by pointing at the chest. She makes a sigh and lets go off you. You sink to the ground and curl up into a little Mituna ball while she retrieves her skateboard. You glance at her to observe her. She does not notice any damage until she tests the wheels. When she tries to spin the broken two you flinch. You expect her to yell or cry or leave. But none of those things happen. Instead she sits beside you, wraps an arm around your shoulders and kisses your cheek.

“how d1d th1s h4pp3n?” She asks calmly and collected. You don't look at her and don't turn into her direction as you speak. You just want to avoid her gaze.

“1 F0UND 17 4DN M1N3 BR00K3 5HO 1 W47N3D 7W0 GR1ND 0N 7H47 R41L 7O M4K3 YU0 PR0UD. 1 7HOHG7 Y0U W0ULD B3 M4DZ 47 M3 WH3N 17 BR0K3... Y0U SH41D 1TZ 1MPR0TN4T”

She then cackles. That confuses you. Shouldn't she be sad because her board is broken or mad because you lied to her? 

“mt, you 4r3 th3 cut3st!!!” You blush some more. “look13s, th3 bo4rd 41nt brok3n. 1tz probs only th3 b34r1ngz! Som3th1ng got stuck or stuff l1k3 th4t! 1t h4pp3nz to 4ny bo4rd som3t1m3, 3v3n th3 R4D on3z! no b1gg13” You stare at her blankly. You have a hard time comprehending that message, because you worried so much about having broken it and you were sure that she would never be able to use it again. “1ll f1x 1t l4t3r, got th3 toolz 4round!!! but 3v3n 1f 1t w4s brok3n 1t wouldnt b3 4 prob.” She takes your hand into hers, yellow in red. “1 only c4r3 4bout th4t th1ng so much b3c4us3 you told m3 you l1k3d 1t, k4y? r3m3mb3r? you compl1m3nt3d m3 on my m4d sk1llz 4nd th3 bo4rd! YOU m4d3 1t R4D1C4L!!!”

You are stunned. “...R34L5TH13S?”

She nods and smiles brightly. “r34ls13z.” 

She gives your hand a squeeze. “4nd dont 3v4 b3 worr13d th4t 1m gonn4 fl1p my sh1tz 4t you coz 1 wont do th4t. 1m gl4d your3 4lr1ght. th4ts wh4t m4tt3rs.”

Latula leans onto you and you nod. She kisses your cheek softly and you turn to her and kiss her on the lips. Her glasses make little noises as they hit your helmet and your matesprit leads your hands around her waist. You pull away after a bit and smile happily at her. She matches your smile with her own and whispers.

“your3 my 3v3ryth1ng, mt, dont forg3t...”

“OK4Y.”

And she kisses you again.


End file.
